


I love you

by Davie232



Series: Our Future Together [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope vs. Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Kyoko has died, so Makoto could live. But before she died, Kyoko decided to write a note for Makoto to read. Something that could push him on and not let him fall into despair with her death.(It's pretty much the same story expect the note and the ending.)(4/9/18 Update: I have cleaned up this story so it's less awful)





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm trying to write one of the theses. I hope (bad pun I know) yous enjoy this

"Hey, Naegi. No matter what happens, don't give up on hope. I shall always be by your side." Said Kyoko Kirigiri as she was touching his hand with her own burned hand. Makoto always felt honoured whenever Kyoko took her gloves off. For Kyoko, it was a sign of trust, but for Makoto, he got to see her beautiful hands.

 

The sleeping drug kicked in and the whole room fell asleep apart from Kyoko who managed to stay awake a few seconds longer as she saw Makoto peacefully asleep. She smiled for a few seconds as she succumbed to the drug.

 

An hour had passed, Makoto, Hina and Ryota woke up and checked their surroundings. Everything seems to be ok; they were safe then Hina saw Kyoko still asleep.

 

“Hey Kyoko wake up,” she said. As she got closer, she was shocked to see half of Kyoko face had turned purple. “Oh, no,” she said in tears. Makoto and Ryota and they went over, and both men were horrified at what they saw.

 

Ryota fell to his knees. “Not again, this can't be happening,” he said in tears. “I want the despair to go away.”

 

Makoto tried his best not to cry, and he tried to stay strong. He couldn't take his eyes of Kyoko body, and it was killing him inside. Hina picked up Kyoko hand, and she pressed the button on the bangle. Everyone was shocked when they saw Kyoko forbidden action. 'Passing the fourth time limit with Makoto Naegi alive'.

 

“Why didn't you tell us Kyoko” Hina sobbed. “We could have found a way to save you and Naegi.” Hina looked Kyoko, and she noticed a small book beside Kyoko hand. She picked it up and went through it.

 

Makoto felt numb, felt speechless, felt hopeless that Kyoko died for him. But then he remembers her final words. “No matter what happens, don't give up on hope. I shall always be by your side.” ' _Why Kyoko'_ he thought to himself.

 

“Hey, Naegi,” Hina said bring Makoto out of his thoughts. “Kyoko may have solved who is behind the killing game and here this is for you.” She handed him a small note that was folded up and had his first name on it. He opened on the note, and it was a final message.

 

**Makoto, if you are reading this now, it means I have died. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I knew you would try and kill yourself to save me. But I need you to live because you carry the hope that this world needs. You have given me hope to fight the despair; now I want you to provide the world with that very same hope.**

**Makoto, I trust you to end this despair and bring the hope back. I have left clues so you and Hina can end this game. It's funny I'm looking you right now sleeping peacefully as I write for the final time. I will be dead soon, but I'm happy to see you one last time.**

**There was something I didn't say to you, and I regret not saying now. But I love you Makoto Naegi. I had these feelings for a while, but I had to hide them. Because I was your boss, plus Sakakura and Munakata would use my feelings for you against us.**

**Makoto, please keep moving forward and never forget my last words to you.**

**Goodbye Makoto.**

 

Makoto looked at the note, and he had a tear running down his cheek. He put the note away in his pocket, and he wiped his eyes and cheek.

 

“Naegi, are you ok?” Hina asked with concern in her voice. Makoto began to smile. “Yeah, I'm fine.” He went on his knees and leaned over Kyoko face, and he wiped the blood away from her poison eye.

 

“ **Makoto Naegi**.” The three adults jumped to their feet and realised that the voice came from the intercom and it belonged to Kyosuke Munakata. “ **Passing the fourth time limit with Makoto Naegi alive** ,” Kyosuke said coldly. **“How does it feel that you were one to kill Kirigri, do you still feel hopeful**.”

 

“SHUT UP” Hina screamed. “Naegi didn't know what Kyoko forbidden action was. He can't be blamed.” Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head to see Makoto smiling. “This is between me and him,” Makoto said softly. “You look for those clues in that book.” Hina smiled weakly and nodded at him.

 

“ **Makoto Naegi, let's end this end this once and for all. Let's see who has the real hope that can save this world**.” Kyosuke said with a lack of emotion in his voice.

 

Makoto began to walk towards the door, but Hina stepped in front of him. “You can't leave Naegi, he will kill you, and I will lose another person that I care about.” She said firmly. “It's ok Hina,” Makoto said smiling. “I have a plan, plus we need to work together to end this. Please, Hina looks at those clues that Kiri managed to get for us.”

 

“I will I promise, I won't let Kyoko hard work go to waste,” Hina said weakly.” “Thank you Hina” Makoto replied. Then he looked at Ryota, “Mitarai, please look after Hina and help with those clues.” Ryota nodded tearfully. “Will do, I promise I wouldn't let another person die of despair.”

 

Makoto smiled and nodded, and he left the room for his showdown with Kyosuke. Once he left the room, Makoto broke down and began to cry. “Kyoko I'm sorry” he sobbed.

 

*

 

A few hours had passed, and Ryota Mitarai brainwash video was stopped thanks to class 77 with Hajime Hinata leading the group. They took the blame for what happened at the Future Foundation so no one would expect that it was chairman of the foundation that set up the final killing game.

 

Makoto was standing next to see the sea watching class 77 sailing off into the distance. He looked at his hand to see Kyoko dried blood on it. He began to think of all the good times they had together before and after Enoshima memory wipe. This put a small smile on Makoto face, and he put his spare hand into his pocket, and he felt paper. He quickly remembered it was Kyoko last note. He pulled it out and began to read it again. Once he was done with the note, he put it back his pocket and looked back at the sea. “I love you to Kyoko Kirigiri,” he said,”I promise I will look forward and I will carry your hope with me. Where ever you are Kyoko, please watch over me.”

 

Makoto hears footsteps behind him and thought it was Hina. Makoto turned around and got the biggest shock of his life. Standing good 20 yards from him was Kyoko Kirigiri.

 

Without thinking, he rushed towards her, and he stood in front of her frozen in shock. “Kyoko...I mean Kiri” he said blushing which Kyoko always found cute. “Is that really you?” Kyoko gives him a simple nod. Makoto began to tear up, and he fell to his knees with both of his hands holding hers. “I thought I lost you” he sobbed.

 

Kyoko felt bad about putting Makoto through all this. But she didn't know that she would survive thanks to the cure. “Makoto, please stand back up so I can tell you the truth.” Makoto stood up, and Kyoko wrapped her arms around him this caused her body pain, but she didn't care. “I'm sorry” she whispered in his ear. Makoto wrapped his arms around her. “Never say sorry, you only did what you felt was best. But please never try something like that ever again. Because I love you Kyoko Kirigiri” he whispered back. Kyoko eyes open wide after hearing this and she a few tears in her eyes as well.

 

The pair broke apart, and she went on to explain how Seiko Kimura made a make-shift cure to stop the poison and how Mikan Tsumiki saved her. “Makoto, I'm sorry not telling you about the cure as well. I wasn't sure if it would work” Kyoko said with regret in her voice.

 

Makoto shook his head and smiled. “Kiri, you standing here with me alive right now that's all I care about.” Kyoko smiled weakly back him. “Makoto, please call me Kyoko when we are alone, could you also take off my right glove please.”

 

Makoto did as he was told and he got to see Kyoko burned hand again. She took her burned hand in his. “Makoto, with you standing by my side, I feel safe. Let's rebuild the world together.” Makoto smiled, and he leaned towards Kyoko, and he kissed her on the lips. It was their first kiss, and to both of them, it felt wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have stuck around to read this, then you have my thanks. If my spelling and grammar have upset yous then I can only apologise. If I have left out word missing then I apologie again. I have gone over this a few times and I'm sure I haven't left any words out. I also apologie if anyone is OOC
> 
> I have Dyspraxia so yeah, I blame that.
> 
> I DON'T OWN DANGAN RONPA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.


End file.
